Mobile data traffic is growing quickly due to the increasing penetration of smart phones and the increasing use of data and video services. Deployment of heterogeneous networks (Hetnet) is considered a promising technology to meet the requirements in an efficient manner and with a relatively low cost. Hetnet is a mixed deployment of macro cells and low power nodes (LPNs), which are also called small cells. The transmit power of an LPN is smaller than the transmit power of the macro NodeB, and this causes an imbalance between the uplink and the downlink. For example, the user equipment (UE) position (relative to the location of the macro NodeB and LPN) where the UE signal is received with the same power at the macro and LPN (uplink (UL) boundary) is different from the position where the UE receives the downlink signals from both nodes at the same level (downlink (DL) boundary). In other words, at the DL boundary, the path loss from the UE to the macro NodeB is larger than the path loss to the LPN. There is then an imbalance between uplink and downlink, and consequently the uplink and downlink coverage will be different. There is a need for a scheme that controls the power transmission of the UE in such scenario or other scenarios of imbalance between the uplink and the downlink.